fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hungry Monster
God's Weapon Amon lied on a table, shirtless, as Lamia checked his heartbeat with a stethoscope, placing the tip of it on Amon's chest. "Hmm...Your heartbeat is normal, your physical state is also in top shape. You have quite literally nothing wrong with you. Almost." Lamia said to Amon, taking off the stethoscope and letting it hang around her neck "And you said you felt your heart racing?". "Yeah...it hurt like Hell. Not just that, something felt...like it was slithering under my flesh..." Amon said, feeling a chill when reminiscing on that feeling. "Odd..." Lamia stroked her chin, trying to think of what could possibly be the reason for this "I'll just take a blood test for now. Wait a mo', I'll go get the syringe." Lamia said, walking over to a table, leaving Amon with the company of Frank, who simply sat with his legs crossed. "...So, how was your day?" Amon asked the large zombie man, who only gave a thumbs up in reply "...". "Frank can't talk." Lamia said, returning with a rope and an empty syringe "His vocals were too damaged, and I couldn't bother fixing them." She said, as she tightened the rope around Amon's arm, right above his elbow. "Anything else you didn't bother with?". "Let's see..." As Lamia was trying to make a mental list of things she left undone, she inserted the syringe into Amon's arm, carefully taking his blood out "He has one eye, his spine isn't made of bones, one of his fingers is fake, and he has six toes on his right foot. But that last one was already there, so..." Pulling out the syringe, now filled with Amon's blood, Lamia openned a small fridge that was under the table, and carefully placed the syringe in it, before closing it. "You can somehow make an undead butler, but you can't bother to make him...functioning." Amon said, as he got off the table, and stood up, taking off the rope tight on his arm. Lamia put a white cloth on Amon's arm, right where she inserted the syringe. "Keep pressure on this, so you won't bleed out on me." Amon did as she said, keeping pressure on the cloth to stop the bleeding. "So...when am I gonna go if my blood is...okay?". "Tomorrow, since I need to get back to work soon." Lamia said, sitting down on her chair and grabbing a mug of coffee, taking a sip, and sighing in relief "God, I love coffee. If I could make you into a woman, I'd show you so much love, you'd be dead by sunrise.". Amon was not disturbed by Lamia's words, not even a little. He was used to it. He wouldn't be surprised to one day wake up and find a woman named "Coffee", who Lamia keeps as a "pet". Because he knows she'd find a way to make that happen. "Anywho, wanna see what I'm workin' on?" Lamia asked Amon, standing back up and walking towards a safe. "I guess seeing what unholy weapon of mass destruction you're planning won't hurt...Wait." Lamia unlocked the safe with one hand, while the other was busy holding the coffee mug. She openned it, and pulled out a small, black cube "Ta-dah." The enthusiasm was so weak. "...Oh, a...box...The...easiest rubik's cube ever?" Amon had no idea what to think of that. "Pfft, I wish. My record is 3 minutes and 21 seconds. Been trying to break it for years now." Lamia placed the black cube on the table, and her coffee mug next to it "What you see here, Amon, is a weapon I've been working on for the last 10 years.". "10 years?! You were weapon making before we even met?!" Amon said, shocked at knowing how long Lamia was making weapons. "Oh, yeah. It was more for my own tastes. I mean, I was just a kid desiring to one day gain the power to make all whom go against me kneel before me. What's so wrong with that?" Her downright unamused expression, and almost bored tone made her sentences sound so...odd. "So...what is that uh...cube?" Amon asked, looking at the black box with curiousity. "I call this, my ultimate weapon, something I never got to make because I lacked the materials, but now I can make it." A grin emerged on Lamia's face, baring her teeth "I call it...God's Weapon!" Silence loomed over the two, with Amon trying to find a proper response to this. "I know you have an ego that can even implode a zeppelin if you were to go in it, but I never thought you were that egotistical." Amon blatantly said to Lamia. "...Shut up. My ego isn't that big." Lamia said, pausing for a moment, grinning "It's much bigger.". "Lovely..." Amon said, groaning at his friend's pride "So, what does it do?". "Oh, it's meant to be anything, really. My ultimate defense, ultimate attack, and ultimate ally!" Lamia proudly declared, holding the black cube in her fingers "This small thing, once I get all the ingredients, will make people finally find God, and unfortunately for them, he won't be a merciful one.". "I...never knew you had a God complex..." For once, something about Lamia surprised Amon. "Meh, I don't. I'm just a selfish, self-centered, greedy person, who wants people to be my bitch." Lamia paused for a moment, before coughing to clear her throat "Except for you guys. I love you guys." She said, tyring not to give the wrong impression to Amon. Suddenly, the door was slammed open, as Nicholas stepped in "Alright, time's up! Get out and let her work at peace." Cold as ever. Amon grunted in irritation, wrapping bandages around his warm in case the bleeding didn't stop, and grabbed his shirt and jacket, putting them on and then grabbing Gouan and walking to the exit "Hurry with your work, okay? It gets too quiet without you." Amon said, before exiting the room, as Nicholas closed the door behind them. Lamia stood with her back facing the door, as Frank stood and walked next to her "Hehe, oh, boy..." Lamia cracked her neck, smirking "All these fucks are gonna regret trusting me.". Amon walking next to Nicholas, being escorted out of the castle. Amon took a glance at Nicholas, who simply stayed focus on the path infront of him and a way out. "Dick." Amon thought to himself, he clearly wasn't a fan of Nicholas, or his personality "Hey, Beast, you wanna wake up now?" Amon tried to call out Beast again "Goddammit, man, wake up! You're getting me worried!". "Come." Suddenly, Amon stopped on the spot upon hearing a ghastly, menacing voice in his head "Come to me." Amon could feel his chest tightening in pain again. He clutched his chest, and he could feel his body going numb, as lied his body against the wall. "Hey, what's the hold up?" Nicholas turned to see Amon in pain, looking as if he is about to fall "...What's the matter?" Despite his question, Nicholas didn't sound the least bit concerned. "I...I'm fine... I just..." Amon's breathing became heavier, almost gasping for air "Where's the bathroom? I gotta...puke..." Amon said, holding his hand against his mouth. He wasn't lying either, he felt as if something was about to burst out of his throat. "Down the hall, to the right." Nicholas said, pointing at the directions for Amon. Amon quickly began running down the hallway, and taking a turn to the right. He then stopped, and looked next to him, seeing the same red steel door of the weapon storage. His pain suddenly vanished at that instance. "...The fuck are you hiding?" Amon teleported himself into the weapon storage, looking around, he could barely see a thing because of how dark it was. However, he could sense a presence, as if he was being attracted to it. "Where...?" Amon walked in the darkness, taking easy steps as to not bump into anything. Suddenly, he notices a figure in the darkness, and a red, glowing dot. He walked closer to it, extending his hand to what looked like a black sword. "Who's there?!" Nicholas kicked the steel door open with one kick, storming in and shouting "I heard you! Where are you, thief?!". Amon quickly teleported the instant he heard someone, teleproted outside of the room, a fair distance away. He was startled by that, so he took a breath to clam down "Jesus, my heart almost stopped..." Amon said to himself, reminiscieng on the what just happened, on that black sword. It seemed oddly...familiar. "Amon?" Nyx said, startling Amon, causing him to jump back. "Don't come up on me like that! Jesus!" Amon said to Nyx, pointing at her in frustration "My heart doesn't do well with being startled like that!". "Oh, come on, don't be such a baby." Nyx said, smirking in a rather mocking nature "Anyway, what are you doing here alone? Didn't I tell you, you can get killed if you're without an escort.". "Uhhh..." Amon quickly tried to think of an excuse "I needed to go to the bathroom, and I got lost." That was half true. "Oh, well, in that case, wanna go on a job with me?" Nyx asked Amon, pulling out a job description from inside her dress. "A...job?". "Yeah, we still need to get money to get food, and all that stuff." Nyx said, showing Amon the job paper "See? It's an easy misison. We just recieved it from an ally. They're apparantly under attack and need immediate help. Shouldn't be too hard." Nyx explained, sounding excited "Master told me to take Nicholas with me, but you should be fine~." Nyx wrapped her shadows around Amon's arm, beginning to pull as she began walking. "W-...Wait! I need to get back to my kids!" Amon said, trying to free himself, yet somehow forgetting he can teleport. "Oh, it's just one job. Shouldn't take too long." Nyx said, continuing to walk without acknowledgement to Amon's resistance. Gluttony Amon and Nyx were walking towards a fairly small town, a simple place, really. People walking in the streets, talking and hanging out, with stores and shops open, along with buildings, both big and small. It was a nice place. "So, where's this ally of yours?" Amon asked Nyx, looking around the town. He could tell people were eyeing him, it was probably just his bandages making him stand out as usual. Or the fact he was holding Gouan, a chokutou, in his hand. "They're called Flying Swine. They should be near." Nyx said, looking at a map she took with her. "F-...Flying Swine...?" Amon couldn't wrap his head around why would someone name their entire group such a name. "Yeah...we try not to bring it up." Nyx said, acknowledging how ridiculous of a name that sounded. "There!" Nyx pointed forward, at a large building at the edge of the town. It was fairly simple in design, having a large insignia resembling a pig with wings. "Huh, everything looks fine. I thought they said they were under at-..." Suddenly, Nyx was interrupting when a figure charged through the building's gate, breaking through them and running into the streets. "The hell?!" A proper reaction from Amon. The figure appeared to be heading right towards Amon and Nyx. "Amon! I think that's the attacker!" Nyx quickly shouted "Quick!" She summoned shadowy arms from her being "Get 'em, and let's make sure we're right!". Amon nodded in reply, summoning chains from his sleeve, planning on catching the figure with them. "Here I go!" Amon teleported, appearing next to the figure, whipping his chains on the figure's legs, causing it to trip. He quickly teleported closer to it, grabbing it by its shirt, and lifting it up "Got 'e-...!" Amon suddenly widened his eyes, upon realization that he was holding a woman, with purple hair and black eyes, who was bleeding profously from her forehead "...Oh.". Nyx emerges out of the shadows next to Amon "Amon! Did you ge-...?!" Nyx stopped upon seeing the woman "...Suddenly, I feel like an ass.". "H-...Hey! Are you okay? Sorry! We got a message that your guild was under attack! We thought you were th-...!" Suddenly, the woman grabbed Amon's shoulders, with both her hands. "Feed...me..." The woman whispered, appearing to be in pain. "...What did you sa-...?". "Feed me!" Suddenly, the woman pulled herself up, bearing her teeth, revealing sharp rows of teeth, and biting into Amon's right shoulder, causing blood to burst out. Amon's eyes widened in shock. Processing what is happening, as he slowly turned his head to the side, seeing the woman was trying to dig her teeth deeper into Amon's shoulder. In an instant, Amon's eyes changed from shock to anger, grabbing the woman's head from behind, and pulling her off, causing her teeth to shred his flesh while he did, and bashed her into the ground "What do you think you're doing?" Amon's tone sounded full of anger. He was not the least bit pleased. The townspeople began running away as this event unfolded. "Amon, be careful. We don't know what she could d-..." Nyx was cut short when a black sphere formed infront of the woman's mouth "...What?" Suddenly, the sphere expanded and fired a massive beam of black energy, point blank range at Amon. The force behind the blast sent Nyx back. "What the hell...?!" Nyx quickly got up, summoning her shadows, as a dust cloud formed from the beam's force "Amon!" Nyx called out to Amon, and as the smoke cleared, Amon emerged, with his shirt and jacket completely torn off, revealing his scars, with only his pants and shoes remaining intact. However, he was bleeding heavily from his body. He stood up, yes, but he seemed to be unable to stay focused, holding an unsheathed Gouan in his hand, and gasping "What...the hell...?" Amon couldn't complete his sentence, as he saw the woman walking towards him "You...what the hell are you?". "Feed..." The woman rushed at Amon, baring her teeth once more "ME!" She shrieked, leaping forward from the ground, trying to catch Amon. However, he teleported to the side, and kicked the woman in the stomach, lifting her up, and then grabbing her head. "Eat fuckin' dirt!" Amon bashed the woman's face into the concrete road, breaking it, as blood splattered everywhere. However, the blood was...black "What...?" Amon noticed the black blood on his hands, and examined it "Black blo-...?" Suddenly, Amon coughed blood, as the woman instantly stood up, and thrusted her arm into Amon's stomach "Ugh...! You...bitch!". The woman was suddenly struck by a shadowy hand by Nyx, sending her flying into a wall, and freeing Amon. Nyx quickly caught Amon with her shadows, helping him stand "Amon! Are you okay?!" Nyx asked Amon, sounding worried for him. "I-...I'm fine...!" He wasn't. His wound on his stomach potentially openned again, because of that woman's last attack. "Stay still, I'll fight her and you...!". "Behind you!" Amon shouted, as the woman appeared behind Nyx, and quickly delivered a powerful blow to the back of her head, knocking her out cold, and causing blood to drip from her nostrils and mouth from the shock "Nyx!" Amon quickly grabbed Nyx and teleported away from the woman, appearing in an alley, lying against a wall, and sitting down. "Nyx? Nyx!" Amon held Nyx in his arms, shaking her to try and wake her up "Dammit, Nyx, are you okay?! Don't fuckin' die on me because of some crazy bitch!" Amon called out to his friend, noticing the blood continued to drip from her "...No, no!" Amon tore a piece of cloth from the tip of his pants' right leg, and cleaned the blood off Nyx. "Please, open your eyes..." Amon tried desperately to get Nyx to wake up, even if just a little. He needed to know she was atleast alive. Amon could feel tears gathering up in his eyes, as he was having flashbacks to when he believed Lamia was dead, to when his mother vanished, to when Juno... "Dammit, I won't let history repeat!" Amon declared. He put his ear against Nyx's chest, trying to hear her heartbeat. He could feel it, she was alive, but the damage could properly be serious, especially for her fragile body "Good, you're atleast still alive..." Amon stood up, carrying Nyx in his arms. "I need to get you to a doctor and fast. Or else..." Suddenly, the woman broke through the wall, grabbing Amon from behind, wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to drop Nyx, and struggle to take this woman off. She pressed her feet against Amon's back, as if trying to break his spine. "Feed me! Feed me! Feed me!" The woman yelled like mad, like a wild animal's mad cries. "Get off, you...!" Amon teleported, freeing himself from the woman, and in the few seconds there were before she would land, Amon next to her, his eyes lighting with rage "I will...!" Amon grabbed the woman's arm and smashed her against the ground, cracking it "Kill...!" Tossing her up, Amon clenched his hand into a fist, delivering a powerful punch to the woman's gut, causing her to cough blood "You!" Amon grabbed the woman's stomach, and then did so with his other hand, and with all his strength, ripped the woman in half, throwing both her halves to the side. Amon gasped for air, breathing heavily, and falling on his knees. "Goddammit..." Amon put his hand against his mouth, feeling as if he was about to vomit, and quickly noticing more of that black blood on his body from the woman. "What the hell are you...?". The woman still moved, as the black substance moved as well "Feed..." The woman weakly said, as the black blood began to gather from her lower part, and return to her "Me!!!". A fountain of black blood erupted from the woman's body, beginning to form into a humanoid body. The figure stood tall, with pitch black skin, composed entirely out of that black blood, with two dots functioning as its eyes, lacking any other facial features. No hair, no nose, no ears, no mouth, simply dots as eyes. "...What...?" Amon tried to stand up, but felt his stomach in great pain "Dammit...did it reopen...?!" Amon looked in shock as the monster walked closer to him, its arms weaving left and right. "Feed..." Words didn't come out of the monster's mouth, but it was its thoughts that Amon heard "Me..." The monster still said those two words, begging to be fed something. "FEED ME!!!" The monster instantly rushed towards Amon, openning a mouth with sharp rows of teeth, as its fingers extended to claws, and it charged at Amon, who could barely stand because of his wounds. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline